Vengeance
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: What happens when someone Wolverine loves gets hurt?


Vengeance  
  
A fanfic by: Fallen Angel of Light  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to X-Men: Evolution. This is a story written solely for entertainment purposes only. And please do not call the number.  
  
  
"Hey Jean, are you okay?" asked Logan in his normally gruff voice. He had been passing by Jean Grey's door when he heard the sounds of sobbing coming from behind the big oak door.  
  
"I'm fine Logan," called back Jean, her voice quivering slightly.   
  
"Uh, can I, uh, come in?" Logan stammered as he drew up to the door.   
  
"I'm fine!" yelled out Jean. Logan gave a sigh and then continued walking. As he went out of the front doors he stopped and thought for a second. Looking to make sure that no one was around, he ran over to the side of the building to where Jean's room was. Finding a sturdy tree, he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the tree. With a small smile he quickly ascended the tree and hopped up onto the branch that went right by her window. Staring through the branches, he stared in through the window and saw Jean with her head in a pillow shuddering.  
  
Moving quickly Logan leaped out and landed on the small outcropping in front of her window and dug his left claw into the outside wall to keep his balance. Taking his right hand he retracted all but the center claw and placed it into the small lock on the windows. Hearing a faint click, he carefully pushed in the windows and crawled into her room.   
  
"Now do you want to talk?" asked Logan as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ahh!" Jean yelled out and hit Logan with a reflexive psychic blast that threw him into a wall. Glass sprayed everywhere as Logan's fist hit a framed painting and he landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
"Logan!" yelled out Jean and ran over to help him up. As he managed to stand up to his feet, Jean suddenly reached out and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled angrily.   
  
Pulling back from the attack he yelled back at her, "Well then next time try talking with your friends. Just like the damn Professor always is telling me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Logan, it's just that something happened today at school," said Jean her eyes unable to meet his.  
  
"Then tell me," said Logan pulling up a chair and sitting down, "or we're going to be having a very long night together."  
  
"Really Logan, I'll be fine," said Jean as she sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. As she raised her hand up to brush away a stray hair, Logan suddenly noticed an ugly black and blue mark on her hip. Looking down at her bare feet, he noticed that her right ankle had swollen to nearly twice its normal size, and over on her right arm, a long cut traced itself up with blood still slowly oozing out.   
  
"Jean, where did those bruises on your hip and ankle come from?" growled Logan.  
  
Jean stammered "Umm, I was playing sports and...."   
  
"Don't try giving me that bullshit Red, I know that isn't the truth," interrupted Logan, locking on to her with his steely gaze.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it," said Jean. Reaching out with her mind she tried to steer Logan away from it but he suddenly interrupted by saying, "I can feel you trying to enter my mind. I hate to say this but you're nowhere near strong enough to invade my mind like that. You wanna try telling me the truth now?"  
  
"I don't think I can," said Jean trying to pull herself away from his gaze.  
  
"I have an idea," said Logan grabbing her small, manicured hands with his large and callused ones. "Try to form a mental link with me and show me the memory. I can help you."   
  
"Okay, I'll try," stammered Jean and closed her eyes. Closing his eyes too, Logan felt their minds interconnect.  
  
  
Jean's view:  
  
"Hey there Jean, wanna a ride home," calls out Juan, the huge linebacker for the football team.   
  
"I'm fine thanks," I say waving to him. Running to catch up to me at my locker he puts his arm up against my locker and says, "Come on, all the other guys are coming: Steve, Michael, Roberto, and me. Don't you wanna go cruising with us?"  
  
I give him a smile and pull my locker open. As I do this I hit his arm lightly with a little telekinesis and he stumbles into another row of lockers. I look at him and say, "Sorry but I got to get over to library and tutor my friend Kitty."  
  
"Then let us give you a ride over there," suggests Juan grabbing my arm. I'm tempted to hit him with another telekinetic blast, but I resist the urge.  
  
"Fine," I say in a surrendering tone and walk out to the parking lot with him to his SUV. His buddies are there already clowning around by using an old bar of deodorant to play tic-tac-toe on his back window. He yells at them to stop and we hop into his ride. He drives and is with Roberto in the front passenger seat. I'm sandwiched in between Michael, the quarterback, and Steve, the running back. I lean back as Juan punches in a CD. We leave the school and I do a mental check to make sure that I don't forget anything. As we cruise along I feel a hand come over my shoulder. It belongs to Steve, and I give a little smile and push it off. He puts his hand back on it and I give it another shove off. As we near the intersection where the library is I suddenly sense a change of pace in these four jock minds. Instead of going straight ahead, Juan turns left out of town.   
  
"Juan this is the wrong way," I say to him but and I notice that both Steve and Michael are eyeing my chest and trying to see down my shirt. "Juan, just drop me off here."  
  
"Come on Jean we're goin to show you a better time," says Roberto in a weird husky voice. I start to make a move for the door but Steve grabs my wrist and twists it painfully. I decide that it's time to end all this and I hit the car with a telekinetic blast, that knocks it off the road and into a small grove of trees near the side of the road. As we screech to a stop I jump out of the car and begin running through the trees in the direction that I hope leads to road. Behind me I hear the sounds of the four burly guys running after me. Without warning I feel a body crash into mine and send me sprawling on the ground. I turn over onto my back and somebody gives me a kick in the ribs. I manage to deflect most of the power off of a force field but I still get hit. I try to scream as the others run up and grab my wrists and ankles. I try to twist out of it but the one grabbing my ankles twists and I hear a wet crack as a sharp pain shoots up my ankle. Another one takes off his shirt and pulls it over my eyes so that I can't see and I feel him shoving his belt into my mouth to gag me. Tight ropes wrap around my wrist and ankles and I sense what these guys have planned.   
  
Someone grabs my shirt and rips it down the front revealing my white bra. That two is ripped off and I feel someone fondling my breast. Another is working on my cargo pants. Those suddenly come off with my panties and I'm laying there completely naked for these four guys. I feel the first one shoving his prick in between my legs. I try to strike out at them with my telekinesis but I'm too scared to concentrate. I continue to struggle as each one of them has their way with me.   
  
Finally I hear them mumbling and feel them cutting loose my bonds. I lay there on the ground for who knows how long. I feel as if every part of my body is on fire. I manage to get the shirt off my face and the belt out of my mouth. I struggle into my pants and shirt and with the last of my strength manage to hover myself back to the mansion. How could they do this to me? Why do I deserve this?  
  
  
Logan broke the connection. With a growl of anger he turned and said to Jean, "I'll be back. Find the professor and tell him what the hell happened. Okay?"  
  
"Alright," said Jean with a small smile, "But where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry," said Logan walking out of her room, "I'll be back."  
  
  
  
Article found front page of newspaper next morning:  
  
Police were horrified to find the bodies of four high school sport stars early this morning. In what one officer calls, "ritualistic," the four young men, whose names were not immediately released, were found pinned against their locker room wall with long wooden pegs that passed straight through their chests. They were naked and had been slit across the throat with a surgical precision that remind some of the Skid Row Killer's style back in the early seventies. As if to add insult to injury, each of their penises had been sliced neatly off and shoved into their mouth. Their eyes had also been gouged out and were found shoved up their nostrils. Police still have no leads and have been unsuccessful in finding fingerprints or tracking with K-9 units. Anyone with information concerning this brutal slaying is being urged to call 1-800-668-4979.   



End file.
